1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, there have been developed various types (or kinds) of flat panel display devices capable of reducing the weight and volume of cathode ray tubes, which are disadvantages. The flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display device, a field emission display device, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display device, and the like.
Among these flat panel display devices, an organic light emitting display device displays images using (or utilizing) organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. An organic light emitting display may have a faster (e.g., fast) response speed and may be driven with lower (e.g., low) power consumption.